User talk:Diamond Net/Archive1
Uhuh.... Uhuh....Do I necessarily have to do it right now? But why did you send that message to me? Anyway, pleased to meet you, Kiyama-kun! Fideo Kirino 07:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, Kiyama Hiroto 424. "want to be friends?", ahaha. of course :D umm.. I don't write a blog post because confused about what to write ^^" haha. mind to intro? Dara-chan25 08:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm Dara. I live and born in Indonesia. Now I'm 6th student in Elementary School. I'm 11 years old.. Nice to meet you Hiroto!! :D you was born in Japan? It's awesome!! sugoiii! ~ダラ-ちゃん~25 15:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Hiroto!! ^^ umm, now you live in Southeast Asia? where? :D ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 05:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Cambodia... ahahaha.. really? now i'm change profil picture again XD ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ina Syafiqah Omar 14:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Hey it me you can call my nickname Ina if you wanted to.... Reply to your message :P Yo! Kariya Hiroto 02:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) A greeting. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha. I was just about to ask you why you were using big letters. XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 07:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Arigato gozaimas!スカイのドロップ (talk) 07:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Mitsuralily. And...., sure, why not? Just call me Andra. I live in Indonesia. I'm 15 and I was 3rd year in junior high~ Ina Syafiqah Omar 05:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)of course why not im glad to be your friend.......im 13 and i am 1 year student like Kariya HAHAHA XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 00:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) SORRY but i kind of busy this year i think if one blog just enough for me i hope you understand but dont worry i will make a new blog that more better than that..... Ina Syafiqah Omar 16:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) YES INAZUMA11JAPAN 12:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Sorry it was an absurdly long time since I came online. I was busy with school and stuff. スカイのドロップ (talk) 12:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) If you want to. スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ina Syafiqah Omar 13:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Hey how do u know im on.... Hi~ Hey June~ Yes, just call me Zizi, that's my nickname :D Of course~ you can be my friend ^^ Miraiyuki 05:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice to see you, June! I like Hiroto in Aliea Academy too, but I enjoy his style in Inazuma Japan. He's so cool ^^~ But why did you know my nickname "Yuu"? Fideo Kirino 06:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I properly forgot that = ='' sorry. I'm glad to make a friend like you, June ~^^Fideo Kirino 12:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Sure Sure you can be my friend why do you ask everyone here is nice so feel free June:) Notice~! Please don't add characters as categories for hissatsus. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~!（＾ｕ＾） [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks but the profile pic we be there just for a few days after akcomo Gakuren match is over Use Chat Inteasd of sending message back and forth you can use chat to talk it way better than this though yeah just type the message and press enter if you want more information then contact the admins Aah, to use chat? Well, yeah you click 'Join the Chat' and when the chat screen opens, you can only send messages once the chat has fully loaded (Meaning it should say '~KIYAMA HIROTO 242 has joined the chat~' that should be when you know that you can send messages. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 02:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture she is Misaki Mei from Another, anime released on January 2012. more information: http://another.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Wiki ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:HOw? Umm... Oh... The audio thing at the top of my page... OK/.... First thing you need to know what song are you going to use... If you already have the embed code of the song from a website... Copy that code. Create a MediaWiki page... Then paste the code as the content... Then use the parameter : You can search Google for how to use MediaWiki pages and verbatim hastags... Or you could ask me [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 09:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm... That isn't hard... but./... Oh.. It's not my song/././ It's from someone else made it.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please do not add categories not specifically should be on the page, in other words do not add unnecessary categories. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) Anyways, do your best around the wiki! :) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Something urgent happened so I won't be around the IE wiki, you could say this would be the last day im online (for now).... --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! it's my honor to talk with my seniors.......... Re:Stuff. ~Welcome to Mizuki's FAQ reply! This is always hosted during a time when multiple questions are to be asked at the same time~ 1. Concerning chats: '''If it still hasn't fully loaded, try refreshing the page over and over again. Chats should be loaded properly in at least 5 seconds to 10 seconds. '''2. Concerning pictures: '''It depends on the type of pictures you have been inserting into a page. It's not recommended that you should be uploading poor-quality pictures on to a page; check on it, and be sure that the pictures you have been uploading are not poor-quality. Something like 'telling someone to stop deleting pictures' needs evidence. One cannot just tell someone to stop, unless there's a good and solid reason to. (Also, you might have been putting pictures on a page that is overloading with pictures already.) '''3. Concerning on how to become an admin: '''Unfortunately we're not hiring any moderators/ admins as of yet. But anyways; I became admin through a blog written by the founder of the wiki, asking for anyone who's interested in becoming an admin. Links shall be provided if wanted. ~End of the FAQ. Any more questions please report on Mizuki's talk page! ありがとございます！~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) (LOL I went overboard with that XD) Admin Umm... That was the time where Genda came back and look for an admin, which is me now... Mizuki and Adventure are admins before me... So you could say that I'm the newest admin here. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 06:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's a really long story, let's just say the main head admin was looking for admins because she was going to be inactive and she was the only active admin during that time, and me and Mizuki applied and passed. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Extend Zone']] 07:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "friend"? Let me know and then we'll talk...Thanks, though, Kiyama-kun! Hiro NaruyaHiro Naruya 20:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) .... ^^ oh, yeah! ^^ How are you? ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) W-Well.. U-Um... I'm not e-exactly a r-really good explainer about these kind of things... Well, um, here's a link that explains how to use the codes: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Using_colours [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Uhm... By which lock do you mean? If you meant 'Protect', well... users can't do that, only admins can 'protect' pages. But we can't do it so that only one user can edit that specific page. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 12:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I just used wikitext to create it. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 05:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Badges... LOTs.....! Hmm... I can't count... But I bet noone ahs earned them all... You can count them here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize But it mostly doesn't work if you're not admin... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 05:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know actually XDDDDD but I'm sure there's a lot out there for you to earn! It must be an indefinite amount though, considering we have those 'Lucky Future ______th edit!" badges. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Number Badges are limitless. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanarts Yep. You're not allowed to. And if you were to upload your own fanart, then it's one per week. If you didn't draw it, you're not allowed to. Thank You! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Nickname Yeah. You could say that. Short for Kariya. ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I call you June,right? スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) HI: HI: Ohaiyo Kiyama-kun!! Just wanna say hi and make a new buddy! Endou-san 14:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC)TKENDOU_SAN User name~ Um, well, I think you... um... Oh right! It was something like that you email the wikia staff-- oh wait... .... Ugh, I can't remember. The only thing I remember is that you can only change your username once. //that wasn't helpful, sorry. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 03:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ I see~ I think if you ask Khoi98 about this, he should be able to tell you how~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 04:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Changng the username I saw it... It's gone to my mail to notify he changed his name... Go to Google and search! LOL.... "Changing username in wikia" And do as instruction... But... There's a hint... If you change your username... You will be block for 1 or 2 days... And if you're on a badge collecting... It's a disadvantage... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 04:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) so..you have got a split personality ? by christian ferrari i had one too ^^.... umm... I'm not go, but my internet network connection is error in a few time ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 08:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) that's ok. :) Thanks... it's from the opening music for the anime Last Exile. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Chatroom final decision... Use Zippychat.com . Create a chatroom and start talking! Cheers! But you'll still meet in the public chat! So,settled,if it doesn't work on that day,we'll use public chat,so,no more changes! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 12:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Why why are you removing the categories then adding them later again? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Nice to meet you ^^ Wahm ｡◕‿◕｡ bulence 10:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D Thank you for your feedback! If you wish to know more about updating other templates, visit: User_blog:Khoi98/Announcement:_Template_changes :D [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) hey ^^ how are you? Kiyama Luna 11:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) cool xD I´m fine too ^.^ Kiyama Luna 18:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fake Bomber I think ''it is an Offense Dribble Hissatsu. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I hope I can chat with you ^^ Hi, June! When will you online again? I hope I can online too so we can chat together ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 10:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Seems that u changed your picture! I like it! ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Account Hi, June! long time no see ^^. Hei, do you have facebook account? just ask :) ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 07:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ooh.. okay. there's no prolem ^^ ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 04:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Repeated AGAIN Whenever I check the recent wiki activity in my cellphone, i can see that some of your edits are about the thing we talked in the past AGAIN, when I meant about that, it's that you're removing and re-adding categories afterward AGAIN, you should really stop your sister doing that.... (sigh) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Picture Oh sorry for the picture, I didn't know that you had the same one. My aim was not to copy your stuff, I only chose it because it was directly linked with my user name =) Yes of course I can be your friend ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 17:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC)David Yes, my first name is David =) SnowyBoy₰ 19:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC)David Yep. Kariya tackling. Xd ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Stop duplicating photos and reuploading again... --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Seiei-Hei Pawn W']] 09:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I still need to work on the color coding though. スカイのドロップ (talk) 04:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) So How are you? --スカイのドロップ (talk) 04:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Pages Please double check to see if what you're renaming it to is correct before renaming it Thank You, Angelo Cabrini 00:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey kiyama!Thanks for welcoming me today!I hope we get along real well here :D Thank you! :) ユン さん 10:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Edits The Wikia Contributor mission is to making a Wiki Grow by doing a lot of Edits Right? XD [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'☆The Wind Pegasus☆' ]]| ''エイダンヒカル'' 11:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) HEEEEY I mean like thanks for welcoming me last time I was new and doing things people woul do... MUAHAHAHAHAHA*choke choke* sorry for forgetting to do that yesterday at chat...I was scared of Valencia muahahahhaha *choke choke* anyways it was nice chatting with you and all soo...like that"s about it muahahahaa...*choke choke*. Hmm....thanks I guess?lol...right sorry...I always keep on forgetting ...i"ll keep that on mind... And where I get them...hm..well...random pages...well technically I don"t get them from a specific place...I just find for them randomly...if you get what I mean....and sorry for not replying right away..been busy..muahaha....*choke choke* Asian Cloud 03:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deleting comments I'm not really sure-- um, do you mean if you ''can delete comments? If that's what you're meant, I'm not exactly sure myself ;; but I think the admins are able to delete comments. Is there a comment you want to delete...? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 12:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment and of course we can be friends Hi... Hi, June, sorry that I haven't exactly been keeping up with the "friend" status. But what did you mean by friend? Could you please let me know? I hope to be "friendlier" in that sense. Why'd you choose me to be your friend? Just wondering... Hiro Naruya 22:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ask Right Away Yo Kiyama!! If u ever neee questions of ____, just let me know! ^^ and don't worry~ they aren't lies so that means you have ten times the luck...neh.. The Reason about 9 GAG '''YO~! 9 GAG is like the home of randomness or awesomeness ! XD and people who goes to 9 GAG has NO SOULS. Here's the link of 9 GAG, 9gag (P.S if the link dosen't work just type 9gag.com) REALLY AWESOME' Kari 110 06:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi June, Its okay you didnt notice, your page is so full!!!! HAHA :) Thanks ---Buddy TKEndou!! Oh and i like endou the most !! G-GASP R-REALLY KIYAMA !? hmm.... but maybe 9 GAG made that just for fun (LOL maybe). Come on Dude~~ 9 GAG can make u L. O. L everyday~ TRUST ME. :3 Kari 110 05:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) HI! Thanks for leaving a comment on my page !!!! It looks like you like Hiroto alot Fubumaru ShiroutaFubumaru Shirouta Oh Hi 'thank you so much !! You're the first to welcome me !' ''''Fubuki-SnowAngel 15:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC)' Likes I also like Taiyou, too. He's so kind =) Fubumaru Shirouta 22:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Fubumaru Shirouta I like both. They're tied =) and they're both no.1 Fubumaru Shirouta 21:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Taiyou is my no.1 character in GO. and then its Yukimura Fubumaru Shirouta 22:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay.. i'll take Fun here.. Thanks for leaving a message!^^ ゆきむらひょうが 10:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm 12. I think I'm to small to be here maybe. Fubumaru Shirouta 18:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Fubuki or Hiroto or Taiyou the best? Fubumaru Shirouta 18:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) do you have a least favorite character? Fubumaru Shirouta 19:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Whats your least favorite charcter? And I didnt put my real name cause its easier to get information from them. But still, my name is Cassidy. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, maybe my least charcter is Shourin cause he looks so weird especially eyes so it makes me feel somewhat uncomfortable. Fubumaru Shirouta 01:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Information On which page you can't read my information dear friend? Is it on my profile page? Talk Page? SnowyBoy₰ 16:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey.... June!!!!!! Miss you a lot!! ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 04:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) FAQ = Frequent Asked Question [[User:Potassium19|'''Potassium19]][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 07:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) SS Ahaha!!! Looks like your guess it right... Or if you really live there... Idk... DUDEEEE!!!!! IT IS FRICKING ATSUYA!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HIM!!! OTL [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 09:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how you came up with that... but.... my favo character is stulll Fubuki and Atsuya!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hi! Thanks! I try to do some picture researchs and found one. (Hiroto's, of course.) I decided to edit it and voila. Correction Hi June ! I've just corrected my profile page. Normally you can now read all my information =) Sorry for this misunderstanding =D SnowyBoy₰ 20:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) FAQ Hi June! Long time no see! I saww your message on Mizuki's talk page. If you don't know yet, FAQ means frequently asked questions. These are questions which people ask quite often. スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello You have a pretty cool Talk page and it seems to be ongoing ^^Natsumi (talk) 12:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know I just don't really know how to carry on a conversation and stuff KekkeiNatsu 12:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) xD True.. that's good then ! :) I'm guessing your favorite charactor is KIyama Hiroto right ? XP [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Splash']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 12:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, your welcome! スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Things~ Yup , Natsumi is my favorite charactor ,what's your favorite hissatsu ? I am a inazuma wikia user too Shindouswag Shindouswag 10:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Shindouswag oh srry it was nothing :P that pinquin is called a tux, there are more thaan hunderd! Random Talk: Badges Yo! June! do you want know, which the highest Badge in Wikia?? [[User:Aidan Hikaru|''Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 13:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! you're right!! and it's Impossible for me to earn it! Lol! XD [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 06:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Rank Ehehehe~ Yah.. is it.. Thanks! ^^ [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 07:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your sweet messages! I found my profile picture on Google. I love it too! Nice to meet you! xoxo '''Who are you?' KIYAMA HIROTO 424 15:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Atari's Trivia Hey! i see you adds some Trivia at Atari's Page. (He He) Well, Honestly, i'm still not sure if Atari is a Boy or a Girl, Since there're so many Male Characters that have a Feministic Features (Like Hinano, Kurosaki, Amase, Kirino Etc). The only one who make i think Atari's a boy, That he has a Flat Chest. That's All! XD. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|''Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 15:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Wassup~ How are you Kiyama , how have you been ? ♪KekkeiNatsu♪ ♪Death Sword♪ 16:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa hey, thnx, I do my best. I like ya profile though, nice to meet ya gr Tala '''Who are you?' KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Template! Thanks! .. I'll see if I will redesign the main page... Tell me if there's a missing template I didn't change... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 08:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! :D Hi! Sorry for my even later reply but it's awesome to meet you! Pinfinity 10:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Profile Song The Song is called "Secrets" by "One Republic":) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Element Yes... My name is based on that.. 19 is the number of protons in the atom... It's transfered from my Twitter name: K_and_Mg... I only use K because I like it more than Mg... lol XD [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Cloud ~ Cloud ~ Well , yep ! I talk to her like , everday , she's probably busy right now . ( I sometimes don't even know what she does <. < ) . But , she dosen't often go to the wikia chat anymore TT^TT Kari 110 15:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Kiyama Hiroto 424!! Do you often online? :) Adventure Time ?! K-Kiyama ! You watch Adventure time !? ( F-Flip ! What the zip ! ) . You should have told me dude xD i'm a HUGE fan of Adventure Time . Kari 110 05:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) hahaha it's okay :3 let me guess... you like Finn , right ? XD The ONLY characters that I luv are Jake , Beemo , Marshall Lee , and Lumpy Space Princess ' 'Kari 110 11:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Thank you! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 12:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Thanks! Clopss → Northern Impact 19:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Adventure T i m e LOL XDD I remembered that episode . I really like the episode when Jake and Finn pretended to be ninja's and stuff XD epic moment ~ so Kiyama , from now on I shall call you Finn and you call me Jake JOKE XD but i'll call you Finn XD Kari 110 09:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Remember asking me what a councilor does? You don't have to answer that. :P I cannot leak much information but we're simply people who help the wiki in taking part in certain surveys and discuss in features of the wiki together with the staff. ☮ṧ♄☤ƴ@ Message? 10:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) XDDD but you may call me either Jake or Beemo if you like it so ~ XD COME FINN , LET'S START OUR ADVENTURE TIME ! Kari 110 08:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi June. Miyura Kazeyuri 08:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Why don't you join the chatroom? Miyura Kazeyuri 08:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Split Personalities So you said you have split personalities? How did it happen? Miyura Kazeyuri 09:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank youu. What do you mean late? I don't know is this text published or not, nut here it goes again. Thank youu but what do you mean by late? Zartylje 17:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello DAMN IT!!! Sorry about those messages before. So difficult using this. Hope you don't mind... Zartylje 17:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's.... ADVENTURE TIME ! '-robotic voice- let's go ! let's go ! ( btw , do you know the song that Beemo sang when Jake and Finn got into a fight ? )' Kari 110 08:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Done, it is removed. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 09:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Every category has the category Browse. You aren't disturbing my edits. If you have a problem, just leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 09:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC)